In the prior art, an electroacoustic transducer comprises a diaphragm and a voice coil combined to one side of the diaphragm, and also comprises an electric connector for electrically connecting internal and external circuitry of the electroacoustic transducer, wherein the voice coil comprises two voice coil leads which are electrically connected with two electrodes of the electric connector through spot welding, and the electric connector is electrically connected with the external circuit as well to control the electric signals in the voice coil through the electric signals in final product.
Typically, the leads of the voice coil are required to have a certain extension to be electrically connected to the electric connector, however, this structure of the electroacoustic transducer has a disadvantage that the wire of the leads tends to break during the vibration of the voice coil causing failure of the product.
Thus, there is a demand for improving the electroacoustic transducer of such a structure to eliminate the above disadvantage.